The inventive concept relates to a communication method of a storage system, and more particularly, to operating methods of a semiconductor device and a memory system each including a multi-connection port, and a communication method of a storage system.
A nonvolatile memory system includes a semiconductor device which maintains data stored therein even when power supply is interrupted. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices for a nonvolatile memory system include read-only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, phase-change random access memory (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (ReRAM), or ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). A nonvolatile memory system may include an embedded memory that is used by being combined with a mobile device, or a detachable memory card that is detachably attached to a general-purpose computer or a mobile device.
Meanwhile, as an example of the semiconductor device, an application processor (AP) may be connected to the embedded memory and the memory card, and the embedded memory and/or the memory card connected to the AP need to be efficiently managed. Meanwhile, the AP and the memory system may form a storage system.